Cherries
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: KidxLiz Week. Whoever can tie a cherry knot with their tongue the fastest is the best kisser! (Written with: BlackPaperMoon8) :)


**Cherries**

XXXKIDXLIZXXX

Watching movie when le wild crona appears!

**A/N: This is for KidLiz Week, and the theme is cherries! My friend Molly came up with the main idea for this one. (I know I should be updating Light Up The Night, but I wanted to put this up! :3) Enjoy, R&R ! **

Patti skipped to the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping on the TV as Liz popped a movie in. It was a just an action movie, basically about bullets flying and batshit crazy explosions. Not exactly what Liz was interested in watching, but Patti insisted that this be the movie they watched. Liz snapped the movie case shut and laid it on the coffee table. She sat on the couch with Patti, and the movie began.

"What are you young ladies doing?" asked Kid, leaning up on the doorway to the hall, loose white blouse and baggy gray sweatpants.

"Watching a movie!" exclaimed Patti. "Want to join us?"

"Depends," he said, "what kind?"

"Action," said Liz, "just warning you, the explosions are a little unsymmetrical."

Kid gagged. "I'll try my best."

As Kid sat in between the sisters, there was a knock on the door.

"Crona!" yelled Patti, who jumped off the couch and ripped open the front door. Crona stood there wearing a t-shirt and jeans, holding a bag of cherries. Patti jumped on him, knocking him over and the cherry bag to be sent down the foyer.

"HELP!" yelled Crona. "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!"

Liz and Kid walked to the foyer, looking down at Patti laying on Crona.

"I don't think he can breathe," said Kid, picking up the bag of cherries.

"And Crona, why cherries?" asked Liz.

Patti got off Crona and pulled the bag of cherries out of Kid's hands.

"I don't know. I like them," he said, awkwardly wiping dust off his elbow.

"Patti, why did you have to maul the poor boy?" asked Liz, pulling her sister off the ground.

"I don't know…" she drifted off, walking into the kitchen with the cherries. She tore open the bag and poured the fruit into a nearby bowl. Kid, Liz, and Crona wandered into the kitchen as well. Kid picked a cherry out of the bowl.

"What kind of fruit is this?!" he demanded.

"…a cherry," said Liz, rubbing her forehead. She plucked the cherry out of his hand by her mouth and ate it, spitting out the pit into Kid's hand.

Kid swung his hand around, making the cherry pit fly across the living room.

"Everything about this fruit is disgusting!" he yelped, wiping his hands on his pants.

Liz spit the cherry stem on the countertop, tied into a knot. "You can tie a cherry stem with your tongue?" asked Crona, picking a cherry out of the bowl.

"Yep! And you know what I heard? The faster you can tie a cherry stem, the better of a kisser you are!"

Kid slouched into a chair. "And my, Liz, you tied that pretty fast."

Liz laughed. "Because I actually get guys, so I get practice. And here is Kid, never had a girlfriend."

Kid's cheeks flushed, and he buried his head in his arms. Patti burst into hysterics, while Crona starting rolling a cherry around in his hand.

"Forget that!" exclaimed Kid. "Patti, you go next! Liz, that was about…fifty seconds?"

Patti put a cherry stem in her mouth, swishing it in between her cheeks. Her fists were balled up against the table, her eyes pierced in concentration. Crona, Liz, and Kid didn't take an eye off her, waiting for her to pull the cherry stem out.

After about a minute and a half, she spit the half-tied stem onto the table.

"I'd give you an okay," said Liz, "and you've only kissed like two guys."

Crona frowned. "Okay, my turn…" he took a cherry from the bowl and pulled the stem off, popping it into his mouth. Liz shrugged, thinking that shy guy would take forever.

12 seconds later, a tightly knotted cherry stem was in the palm of his hand.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Kid.

"Demon tongues," said Liz, examining the stem. "Maybe you could teach Patti, Crona?" she joked.

"Onee-chan!" yelled Patti, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Maybe…" murmured Crona.

"Okay!" said Liz, handing Kid a stem. "Go for it, Reaper."

Kid put the stem in his mouth, doing his best to fold it into a knot.

3 minutes later, Kid spit the barely tied cherry stem onto the table. "It's impossible!" yelled Kid, flicking the stem in frustration.

Liz coughed. "You just suck! I'm getting a tissue," she slipped from her seat and ran into the bathroom. Kid quickly grabbed another stem and tied it into a cherry stem with his hands and put it in his mouth. Patti and Crona stared at him.

"Cheater," said Patti.

"Don't tell Liz!" yelled Kid, shushing them with a finger.

At that moment, Liz bounded down the stairs, crumpling a tissue in her hands and tossing it in a nearby trash can.

Kid pulled the knot out of his mouth and smiled victoriously, placing it in front of Liz.

"Wha- cheater!" shouted Liz.

"Nope. I didn't cheat."

"Well…" Liz looked at the stem, then threw it down the table. "I'll have to test this theory."

Before Kid could react, Liz grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him, resulting in Patti giggling uncontrollably and Crona blushing, turning away from them.

Liz pulled back, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You still suck!"


End file.
